


Train Ride

by penn_u



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penn_u/pseuds/penn_u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unexpected train rides together are not the time to confess, especially when you think the other person is asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Ride

Oikawa didn’t know how he ended up here on the train with Karasuno’s other setter dozed off on his shoulder. He didn’t mind the weight on his shoulder — okay maybe he minded a little — and was glad that it wasn’t a weird stranger. At least he knew Mr.Refreshing (Sugawara? Yes that’s it, Oikawa thinks).

But what bothered him the most, though, was the close proximity to the boy he was smitten with ever since the Interhigh. When they’d originally met at the practice match at the start of the year, Sugawara was on the sidelines rooting for his team. This had been on Oikawa’s demand to have Tobio play, but when he’d seen the other third year on the bench he felt a little bad.

He’d quickly forgotten it, but was impressed with the calming presence Sugawara had despite his team falling apart and behind. Number two hadn’t been on the court for long, but ever since then he’s been on Oikawa’s mind more than Oikawa would have liked. Oikawa has tried to ignore the feelings in favor of training for the Spring High and was able to since he didn’t have to see the boy each day.

Now with him sleeping soundly on Oikawa’s shoulder it was becoming more difficult to ignore those feelings. Sugawara had obviously been exhausted when he got onto the early morning train, but honestly, couldn’t he have picked a seat somewhere else?

Sugawara’s hair was unusual, looking almost silver to Oikawa, and the brunette couldn’t help but to put his hand on Sugawara’s head. He watched Sugawara’s reaction to make sure he didn’t wake with the gesture, then smoothed down the ashen locks. It was soft, like feathers.

He pulled his hand away and placed it back in his lap. He knows better than that, he knows he knows better than to touch people without their consent.

"Why couldn’t I fall for one of my fans, Suga-chan? It’d be a lot easier than falling for you," he said with a sigh.

Suddenly he felt the weight on his shoulder lift, and turned to face Sugawara, who was wide awake and grinning like he’d won a prize. The blood was rushing to Oikawa’s face. He didn’t mean to tell the boy how he felt, he thought he was asleep!

"You shouldn’t touch people who’re asleep and then confess your love for them," Sugawara told him. "People tend to wake up when they get pat on the head."

"Mr. Refreshing, I wasn’t confessing anything, you must have dreamed it," the brunette tried to force the flush on his face to die down.

"Hm, well it wouldn’t be totally unpleasant if you confessed to me."

Oikawa spluttered and felt his face heat up more (if it were possible). The train stopped, and Sugawara stood up and stretched. He bent over and gave Oikawa a quick peck on the cheek before exiting onto the platform, leaving a dazed Oikawa in his seat.

It wasn’t until the train started moving again that Oikawa realized that was his stop, too.


End file.
